Rollerblades
by Inudaughter Returns
Summary: Gerald has to teach his little sister Timberly how to rollerblade in the park. Rats.


**Okay, I need to say first that I forget if Gerald calls his mother "Ma" or "Mom" in the episode where Gerald moves out for a few days and stays with Arnold in the boarding house. I've used Ma here, which I may need to correct later. But here is a quick little one-shot to enjoy.**

Viksten Bicycle Shoppe was yet another one of those random stores that crowded Arnold's neighborhood. Some of them came, some of them went. But it was the local residents like Arnold who went to such stores, ensuring that the ancient buildings they inhabited remained. Steadfast and uncrumbling, though patched, years had added decades of gentle wear to the the brick-faced structures. On this day, Arnold was crouched down next to his bicycle on the sidewalk along Vine Street. He stood to lift the front wheel off the cement to give his bike's wheel a spin so that the metal spokes sung their almost breathless, harp like chorus as air caught in between. Arnold squinted at the wheel. It looked perfect- much better than it had been when he had come into the shop with a shredded tire. Gerald stood patiently beside him for the boy to finish his inspection.

"Are you comin', or what?" asked the tall-haired boy in the red "33"-shirt. Arnold silently handed his bike's handlebars off to Gerald to hold.

"Yeah! Hold on a sec'. I just gotta go pay Mr. Viksten," Arnold said before he strolled into the bike shop. He stood up as tall as he could and handed some paper bills over the counter to the man who stood there. Viksten Bicycle Shoppe's owner silently nodded his thanks, then stuffed the money into his chiming cash register.

"Thanks for the new tire!" Arnold smiled softly before he walked out the store's front door once again. Once there, he took the handlebars of his bike back from Gerald. Then he began to push his bike back in the direction of the boarding house. Gerald walked along with him. As they walked, Gerald lifted his hand up to hail their various friends and neighbors. Gerald was met with the varied greetings of, "yeah", "hey", "'sup", "yo", and lastly "what's up bro?" spoken by their local mailman. Mr Harvey met them just outside of Green's Meats. Harvey had a fat wad of letters to collect from the postbox on the corner, but he still paused a moment to take in the appearance of Gerald and Arnold. He smiled at the two boys.

"You two boys keepin' out of trouble?"

"Yeah! We are stayin' cool, man!" Gerald reassured his sometimes role model.

"And just what are you two young fellas up to?" Harvey the postman asked with friendly curiosity. Gerald looked to Arnold for answers. But both of the boys had no real plans.

"Dunno!" Gerald quipped with a shrug. "I guess Arnold and me are going to go over to my home and hang out! We'll figure out something cool to do!"

"Yeah," Arnold said with the flat, vacant expression that predated a daydream. The two boys strolled away, with Gerald swinging his feet and dancing to an invisible tune to be particularly hip. After all, the weather was great today.

They left Arnold's bike at the boarding house and walked on to the park for no particular reason. Helga was leaning on a boardwalk in a cluster of other kids as she watched Nadine and Rhonda weave in and out of two, long jump ropes swung by Park and Sheena. Nadine was even doing a handstand without getting tangled up. She and Rhonda were on fire as they clapped their hands together, then hopped with all their might as the ropes spun faster. Eventually, though, even they tired and they collapsed to the pavement in a bundle of rope. But both girls were grinning.

Helga tipped her head at the two. She studied the two with a wide frown across her face. She had admired their act but it was doubtful she could ever manage something like that. It took flawless teamwork to pull off something like that. But she clapped in earnest with all the other kids when the show came to an end. Eugene was waving his hands above his head like he was delirious.

"That's great, guys!" the redhead said with a beaming grin. But Helga turned away from the crowd, first to leave as always, almost as if she was claustrophobic. She stamped away with purpose, but her steps veered towards Arnold and Gerald when she caught sight of them in the corner of her eye. Helga's best friend Phoebe trailed along behind her.

"Hello, boys!" Helga uttered out as if the entirety of maledom annoyed her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothin'!" Arnold chirped almost smugly. He was used to Helga's forceful greetings. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it'll be no interest to you or anything, but I'm trying out my new rollerblades! See!" said Helga's tone getting a lot more friendly as she showed off a new pair of pink and grey rollerblades by hefting them high up into the air. Her frown turned into a manic grin as she stroked one of the boots with her finger.

"My Dad got them for me for my birthday! Just like I said! So now I'm going to try them out! Phoebe's got hers, so I thought we'd mess around for a while! Do you…. Wanna come?" Helga asked with a soft bit of hesitation. The invitation nearly swept Arnold away in shock. It had been so untypically shy and demure for Helga- a coy afterthought.

"I'd love to!" Arnold uttered quickly before Helga could change her mind. "But I've gotta pick up my blades… can you meet us back here in half an hour?"

"Fine, we'll wait for you here!" Helga said rolling her eyes. But secretly, she was pleased.

Helga and Phoebe sat down on a park bench to put on their rollerblades. But Arnold and Gerald hurried away to get their own rollerblades. Arnold darted into his house to rummage under his bed for his. Then, they trotted over to Gerald's house. Gerald walked into the kitchen of his house, then greeted his mother with purpose.

"Ma! Hey, do you know where my rollerblades are?" Gerald asked. His mother pointed to a slim door.

"In the closet with the snowboots! Are you going somewhere, Gerald?"

"Rollerblading!" Gerald said with a small smile. "We're going skating with some friends."

"Great!" his mother said to Gerald's surprise. "Then you can take Timberly! Wait here, Gerald. I'll go get her rollerblades."

"Huh?!" Gerald squeaked. "But Timberly can't rollerblade! She doesn't know how to!" Gerald complained as if the argument was a victory sealed. But his mother had fetched a box anyway.

"That's just because no one's taught her yet! You'll make a great teacher!"

"But Ma!" Gerald complained wagging his hands around above his head. But his mother had gone upstairs to fetch Timberly. His little sister came tromping down to the kitchen. She stood up on a kitchen chair to stare into the box and wriggled her bottom with joy.

"Ooooh, are these for me?!"

"Yes, sweetheart," Gerald's mother said. "Now Gerald, you be nice and take your sister to the park with you. Just for a little bit."

"But Ma!" Gerald couldn't help but wail a little. His mother gave him a stern look.

"Oh, all right, all right!" Gerald said relenting. He shuffled away in grief. Arnold observed Timberly's addition to their group in silence.

"Great, just great!" Gerald lamented as he slammed the front door shut. Timberly was skipping with joy ahead of him and Arnold. "Now I'm stuck with her! This is gonna be a real pain!"

"It won't be so bad, Gerald," Arnold tried to console his friend. "Anyways, Helga and Phoebe will be waiting. We should hurry up!"

"Tsck. Alright!" Gerald moped.

When Arnold and Gerald finally returned to the park bench, Helga and Phoebe were both wearing their rollerblades. Helga stood beside the park bench but Phoebe was skating amidst what was now a crowd of others kids weaving in and out between orange cones. Rhonda and Nadine now had rollerblades on. So did Eugene. The clumsy, accident prone-boy mistakenly skated to the wrong side of a trash can. He lost his balance to skate on-legged. Eugene spun his arms in circles as he shot up onto a cement guard rail, then out towards open space as the rail ended. But Eugene accidentally jumped into a turn to fly over the gap, landing soundly. He had avoided an injury for once.

"Oooh!" the others kids said clapping. They focused on weaving in and out of the cones again, with Brainy last of a long line of cheerful kids.

"Okay!" said Gerald turning his head towards his sister with a snap. "We're gonna teach you to do that! Rollerblading's easy! Remember, the hardest part of rollerblading is the pavement. Other than that, you'll be just fine."

"Er, um," Timberly said tipping her head to stare at the skaters. The two boys began walking again.

"Took you long enough, Arnoldo!" Helga grumped as Arnold and Gerald finally made their way to the park bench. "What's with Gerald's sister?" she asked angling a quizitive brow at the girl. Timberly sat down on the park bench and kicked her dainty feet out with joy.

"Ah, Ma said I've gotta teach her how to skate!" Gerald complained. Phoebe rolled up.

"I may be able to provide some assistance!" Phoebe offered. She began to secure the rollerblades to Timberly's feet. Much to Gerald's surprise, Helga spoke up to help, too.

"Yeah, yeah, we can show her the ropes!" quipped Helga. But Rhonda was hanging around, too, by this point. She pointed her dainty nails at herself.

"We girls know how to get this done! You boys just watch! We'll make her a skating master!" Rhonda stuck her hand out and Timberly clung to Rhonda's arm.

"Weee!" said Timberly as she began to roll along for the ride.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way!" Gerald said swinging his arms over his head as he leant back on the park bench. "Ahhh!" he sighed with relief. Helga glared again.

"So are you gonna skate or what?" Helga asked, hunched over.

"Yeah, we're going to skate!" Arnold defended. He smiled slightly, then followed after Helga as she pushed off on one foot to rollerblade quickly away. After a moment, Gerald had fixed his rollerblades to his feet and joined his friends, too. With a grin, Helga showed off by turning to skate backwards.

A bit later, the kids all rested on park benches. Helga and Phoebe both propped up their feet on their heels so that the toes stuck up in the air. Rhonda rolled up beside Timberly.

"I've really gotta hand it to you, Gerald," Rhonda beamed. "Your sister is a natural."

"Huh?" Gerald said a little startled.

"I mean, your little sister could become a great skater," Rhonda declared with drama, as if Timberly was fated to become a famous movie star or something.

"What? Nah! I can skate better than her, any 'ol day!" said Gerald. He got up on his feet to do a simple move. Then he spread his arms wide in victory. "See?" the boy asked.

"Lookee what I can do!" Timberly shouted. With rapid little slides, Timberly crouched to skate backwards and spin in tight circles. Gerald started.

"Huh! Oh, that, sure I can do that!" the boy lied. "Ahem, only I can't just now! My ankle's a bit… twisted. Yeah! A bit sore right now! So I guess we better go home!"

"Bye!" Timberly waved cheerfully as Gerald snatched her hand to lead her home. The other kids watched them go in silence.

It was on a day after Gerald had to teach Timberly how to rollerblade that Gerald decided to spend that Saturday reading comic books. He was annoyed by his mother popping open the door to his room, thereby interrupting his concentration.

"Gerald?" his Mom asked. Gerald frowned, wary of what his mother was about to say.

"Yes?"

"Gerald, I need to go down to a fundraising sports picnic for the team I coach," said the woman with a whistle around her neck. "I'd like you to come. Maybe you can help out."

"Ahh! Do I have to!" Gerald said wagging his arms overhead with frustration. Things were not going his way.

"Yes, Gerald. I really need your help, and you could learn a thing or two." Gerald got up to his feet but grumbled under his breath.

The sun was shining brightly as Gerald and his mother and Timberly, too, arrived at a park. There were plaid tablecloth covered tables lined up on the field. Some men and women were setting up barbecue grills and all the food to cook on them.

"What are we here for?" asked Gerald. His mother placed her hands on his shoulder on either side as she looked down on the top of his head.

"Well, it takes money to run a sports team. There is equipment to buy and other things! So we do special events like these, among other things. And we sell sports caps and things. That's what I'll be doing today. I'll be selling things to people who come to the picnic!"

"A picnic, huh?" said Gerald. "Does that mean I can get a hot dog or something?"

"All you can eat!" his mother said with a smile. "But the food won't be done for a while!"

"I can wait!" Gerald said helpfully. He was full of eager anticipation of the coming meal. He rubbed his tummy at the thought of all the food he might eat!

"Ohhh! Picnic, a picnic!" Timberly yelled, hopping up and down as she clutched her mother's hand. "I want a hamburger!"

"Now, Gerald," his mother brusquely announced. "While I watch the shop you need to look after your little sister. Make sure she doesn't stray too far, okay?"

"Ah, man! Alright," Gerald said with the tone of voice to suggest disgust. Timberly ran in circles around him. Just then, Gerald's mother was hailed by another adult.

"Hello, there! So glad you could make it! Is that Timberly? Oh, good! I had to bring Neil along. Maybe the two can play together!"

"I brought Chad along," said another mother. "And Susan is around here somewhere. She wanted a soccer ball to play with!"

"Oh, good!" said Gerald's mother as she accepted a soccer ball from a short but stout woman there. Mrs. Johansson handed the soccer ball to her son, Gerald. The boy was perplexed as to the reason why. But then his mother took the whistle off her neck ad hung it around Gerald's.

"Now, son, I'm appointing you coach for an hour. Supervise their play, alright? Help Timberly and the kids play soccer while we get everything set up!"

"Coach?!" Gerald spluttered. "Nah-nah! I can't. I don't know how."

"Nonsense, Gerald. You taught Timberly how to skate just fine. I know you can do this son!" Mrs. Johanssen said. She tipped Gerald's chin upwards. He tried to smile back, but smile instead.

"I'll try, alright?"

"That's my boy!" she smiled in content. Steeling his eyes in a downwards slant, Gerald strode powerfully towards a small group of kids. He held the soccer ball up just beyond their reach.

"Okay, who of y'all are up for a game of soccer?" Gerald asked. A girl, Susan, immediately leapt up to try to bat the soccer ball from Gerald's reach.

"Me, me, me!" she cried shrilly. Gerald coiled away from her.

"Woah, woah, we're playing soccer, not basketball. And while we're on the subject of gameplay, let's break y'all into two teams! Timberly, you go with.. Um, Chad. And Susan, you go with Neil."

"Oooh!" said the young girl. She latched her arm round Neil's and battered her eyes. Gerald rolled his eyes with grief. He walked to the center of a field.

"Okay! Let's set up some goals! We don't have any goalies, but we'll just have to make do!"

"Yeah!" Susan said hopping up and down. She began to run in circles around the field.

Gerald was making an A+ effort. But Susan kept running in circles instead of chasing the ball. Gerald pointed his finger.

"Susan, over there! Yeah, that's the way! No, over there! The ball's over there! Susan! What are you looking at?" Gerald palmed his face in grief. But the other kids were acting even worse.

"Ah, I don't wanna play no more!" said Chad sloping down onto the grass to sit. He picked up a dandelion and sniffed it. Despite her teammate's absence, Timberly kept the ball in play until Neil dumped a bunch of ice cooler water on her. Then the small but fierce girl leapt up onto Neil and began yanking his hair for all her worth.

"Timeout, timeout!" Gerald said blowing a whistle. He glared down at the kids. "Now you all cool it! Alright! I'm calling this match off!" With guilty eyes, they kids all shuffled away. Gerald swept his hair back.

"Are you alright, Tim'?" he asked his little sister. "You know you really shouldn't pummel the other kids!" His little sister blinked up at him.

"It's okay, okay? I won't say anything to Ma! The kid was kinda asking for it, ya know?" Gerald commented. He led Timberly back to the tables.

The picnic was in full swing by the time they returned. Many people were lunching on hot dogs, hamburgers, coleslaw, and brownies. Out of the corner of his eye, Gerald spotted Sheena, Sid, and few of the other kids from school. They waved. But mostly, it was kids either younger or older than Gerald and a disproportionate amounts of parents and teenagers. Some of these older persons were buying baseball caps from Gerald's mother.

"Gerald!" his mother said with a smile. "Good timing, son! I was just about to take a break! Let's have lunch!" Gerald quickly handed his mother's whistle back. She glanced at it, thinking.

"So how did the coaching go, Gerald?" his mother asked with a sly smile. Gerald huffed.

"Terrible! I never wanna coach again! It was a real pain! Everyone kept running around and NO ONE was doing what I was telling them to do! I'm just not good at it like you, Ma!"

"Coaching just takes practice, Gerald!" his mother commented. "I know you have the skills it takes to help other succeed. You listen, you encourage others, you help them take things one step at a time, you provide a good example for others- you have everything you need Gerald! Just more practice and little firm edge!"

"She's right you know," said Arnold who was sipping a soda behind Gerald. The slightly taller boy blinked.

"Now how did you get back there? Appearing all the sudden all the time, just like Brainy. How do you two all do that?"

"Well, I just sort of walk into the spots of light between square shadows and there I am!" said Arnold.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah, I am. I took the bus for thirty-five cents!" said Arnold sipping on his soda. "Some of the other kids came, too, but I lost them! They keep trying to make me wear a larger hat."

"Oh!" said Gerald with a blink.

"But your mother's right Gerald!" said Arnold setting down his soda. "You're a really great teacher! You've encouraged me a lot! I know you can help others out, too."

"Hm. Well, I'll take the compliment Arnold!" Gerald grinned at his friend.

"Good! Because it looks like there are enough kids here now for a proper game! Gerald, do you want to captain one of the teams?"

"Huh?! Why me? Oh, alright, Ma! Let's get this over with!" the boy said.

"Great!" said Gerald's mother as she smiled.

With a little irony, Gerald was placed on a team with Timberly, Stinky, and all of the horrible kids he had coached earlier in the day. They were to play against an equally odd team of Sheena, Peapod Kid, and random third and second graders. It was time for Gerald to put all he had learned into play.

"Alright! Susan, you start us out! Once you get the ball, pass it to Timberly! Neil, you get your aggression out by letting NO ONE get a ball in out goal! And Chad, you back the girls up! Let's do it!"

As Gerald hoped, the girl who acted like she had drank too much soda was quick to boot the ball away from the centerfield into Timberly's possession. From then on, it was the simple matter of Gerald and Stinky making as many goals as possible while relying on angry Neil to keep the soccer ball out of their own net. Once or twice, someone had to wake up Chad.

"Hooray!" Arnold waved a tiny green pennant for Gerald as he returned for a good, hard fought game. Helga had joined him at the picnic table, their feet nearly touching beneath the table. But Eugene, Sid, and Peapod Kid were there, too.

"Wear the hat, Arnold!" said Sid offering Arnold a green hat like the one he was wearing. Arnold leaned away.

"No, the boy stated plainly.

"Wear the hat, Arnold!" Sid repeated with a grin.

"I will not wear the hat, Sid!" Arnold complained. But Gerald walked up to his mother for a victory hug.

"That's my boy!" she praised. "You make me proud!"

"Yeah, I'm a little proud of me, too!" said Gerald. Timberly was singing her la-dela-de-da song and skipping around again. The end.


End file.
